The BPG
by Aqua Nie
Summary: Quatre wants to be a girl, so Trowa will love him - but what happens when he is transformed into a boy instead . . .
1. Girl . . . or boy?

Disclamer – I don't own Gundam Wing. I don't own the small part of a song I added in either. Too bad, I love that song. -_- Ah well, please review! Remember, this is my first shonen ai story! Pwease be nice! BTW, the verses between brackets are the parts of the song.  
  
- Aquarius Nie -  
  
Also remember to e-mail – ardism@rogers.com for any ideas or erroes (intention error) you find, or just if ya wanna talk! Now, on to the story!  
  
***  
  
'Oh Trowa, I love you . . .' the whispered voice floated through the room, echoing eerily. The boy spoken of turned in his sleep. He was having a nightmare, one of the dreams he so frequently had replaying in his mind. A small drop of salty liquid escaped from the corner of his eye, his first tear that night.  
  
'Trowa, I wish I could kiss all your fears away . . .' the whispery sound of the voice was barely heard above the sound of Trowa's light breath.  
  
If you looked closely, you might see a vague shimmering form, sitting on the corner of the sleeping boy's bed. You could barely see any recognizable features, save a head of curly cherubic blond hair, and warm – but sad – blue eyes. If the light voice gave any indication to the gender of the being, then it would be safe to say that this was a asexual – it was neither male nor female.  
  
It was a BPG – a bed post guardian. A BPG, is an angel who sits at one of the four corners of the bed, and watches over a child. This job is only given to the more advanced angels as the job is a lot harder than it looks. The angel must stay with the child all night, keeping their dreams peaceful with the pleasant thoughts of the angel. But there is a problem, that angel cannot love. If he or she falls in love with the child they watch, their thoughts are troubled, and that brings troubled dreams to their kids. Sadly enough for this little angel, it has already fallen pretty hard for the teenager known as Trowa.  
  
The angel stood up, and the light cloak it wore brushed the bedcovers silently. It was time for this little being to go, before the dawn's light cast its spell, and turned the creature visable. There was nothing worse than being seen by the one you were guarding, they would usually be terrified. So this angel left the room, and floated gently upwards. By the time it had reached the gates of Heaven, its mind was made up. Passing through the gates, the blue eyed child floated over to where another angel called Wufei lived. Wufei had been the blond's friend since life, and nothing could ever separate them.  
  
When the angel arrived, Wufei greeted his friend kindly. 'Quartre! How nice of you to come to visit . . . occasionaly. You spent all your free time watching Trowa!' Wufei accused him, and ruffled his dark red feathered wings slightly.  
  
Quatre winced, and looked down at sandels. They were suddenly very intresting. Nice light brown colour, very comfortable, soft as a feather . . . Quatre looked up when Wufei called its name.  
  
'Quatre, when are you EVER going to decide on what gender you want to be? It's always so hard referring to my friend as an 'it' I chose to be a boy a long time before you chose, hurry and make up your mind!'  
  
'As a matter of fact,' Quatre responded, in the same light voice, 'I was about to go see if Duo could change me. Our God won't let me change at all, so the God of Hell must be able to do something.'  
  
'Well, good luck.' Wufei stated gently, 'I do hope you have a nice new life! Oh, and tell Duo I'll be coming down soon – my wings are losing their red tan, and my skin is getting paler. And tell Heero that I'll be waiting for that fight anytime, I haven't used my katana since before I died!' Wufei smirked, and became lost in his own little world. Quatre left the boy to himself, and dropped down to Hell.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes, and adjusted to the slighly warmer climate down here. When they opened again, Quatre was surprised to see Duo – less than a foot away from him face. His violet eyes shimmered with an unholy light, which made sense; he was the Devil after all.  
  
'Hey Q-man!' bubbled the young teen enthusiasticly , 'Long time no see!' So, have you finally decided to become something – Trowa can't wait forever you know. Do you still want to become a boy?'  
  
'I know I did but, can you change me into a girl? Please? Trowa likes girls not boys, right?' Quatre replied nervously.  
  
'Maybe.' Said The God of Death cryptically. 'I won't say, you'll find out soon enough.'  
  
Standing back, Duo unraveled his pointed tail from around his waist, and unfurled his black wings. Choosing one black feather among the rest, Duo pulled it out – grimacing slightly. Using one long fingernail, he also poked a small hole at the tip of his tail. He collected 3 drops of his blood of the tip of the feather, and wiped this across Quatre's forehead, leaving a bloody red streak. He then placed the feather behind the angel's right ear. Licking his lips, he started to sing in a beautifully calm voice,  
  
//'Aoi sora ni wa aoi jiyuu ga aru shiroi kumo ni wa shiroi nozomi ga aru  
  
In the blue sky, lies blue freedom. In the white clouds lies a white wish.'//  
  
'Become what you wish to be, and your love will forever be free.'  
  
'Goodbye Q-man. Don't worry,' he winked 'Trowa will love you as much as the rest of us do. Have a fun new life! Oh, and don't worry – I'll tell Heero about the duel. Bye!'  
  
Duo's image became fuzzy, and Quatre closed his eyes. He could feel the demon blood seeping into his pores, changing him into a human – a female human. Right? Then, the world became blank.  
  
Quatre woke up a few hours later, as a 15-year-old teen. He yawned and stretched, and accidentally brushed his hand against his chest. He felt smooth skin, and looked down. Something was wrong – he was supposed to have something on his chest, 2 somethings! Where were they??  
  
'DUO!!!' He screamed.  
  
TBC – How do you like it? Is it good? Please review! Sorry if the characters are out of it a little. Do you think I should continue? Oh, and the song in this story, the one Duo sings – I don't own that. -_- 


	2. What to do

The BPG - Part 2 - What to do  
  
'Duo, I'm gonna kill you!' Quatre whispered under his breath. It was becoming a violent mantra for the stressed out teen.  
  
Quatre sat on his bed, rooting through the yellow pages he had borrowed from the pay phone downstairs. Okay, I guess borrowed isn't the best word; more like 'ripped off'.  
  
It must have been odd for the other patrons of the apartment to see a teenage boy walk up to the booth, open the door, reach in and casually break the yellow pages bindings. Oh well.  
  
You must be wondering who is talking seeing as Quatre is presently occupied with revenge. Well, I'll tell ya. The name's Aru, I'm Q-man's . . . conscience. You know that little devil and angel that sit on someone's shoulder - telling them what to do. But because Q-man is special, and quite old (or at least he used to be) we fused into one being. Now I'm thought as Quatre's pet! The injustice!!  
  
Anyway, looks like Quatre found what he was looking for, so back to the story!  
  
Quatre had spent about half and hour looking for this number. The only one where he knew he could reach Duo's lair. He was about ready to melt when he found the number the 3rd time. That was the problem with these 'special numbers' - the ones the Gods used. If you took your eyes off it for one second, it would move to another page. Although still under the same name, the number would also change so you'd have to find the name over and over if you want to call more often.  
  
Without removing his eyes from the page, Quatre reached up to where Aru (that's me) was sitting. At first I expected him to pet me, but I was mistaken. He hooked his right index finger into my halo, and pulled! It came free with a small pop, ungluing itself from the air above my head.  
  
Poor little Aru whimpered in pain as the shock hit him, and abruptly changed into little Dru - the devil side. Get it? Aru is angel Ru, Dru is devil Ru! Without the little halo to keep Aru from thinking mean thoughts, he (I mean I) changed into my devil form.  
  
'It's so good to be back!' I sang cheerfully. But Quatre paid no attention to me.  
  
He put the tiny halo between his teeth and bit down - HARD! He grimaced as he pulled it back out; there was a small hole in it leaking a glowing yellow substance. Halos are disgusting, but it looks like they taste even worse! (Remember, this is an itty-bitty devil here, I don't like angels - only Quatre - because he's hard not to like.) He quickly put the oozing part to the book, and made a quick swiping motion across the page. Then, he brought the broken halo back to his mouth and licked it. The hole closed almost immediately. Guess you didn't know angels had magical saliva either right, well now you do. They can heal anything!  
  
After checking the halo for any more holes, Quatre removed his eyes from the book, and fastened them on me. His eyes weren't like ice anymore! I guess all that time searching really hard took the anger right out of him. Anyway, he placed the halo back on my head, carefully, and watched as I transformed back into Aru.  
  
'Injustice!'  
  
Dru's last word reminded Quatre vaguely of Wufei for some reason, and it lingered in the air for many moments. Then Quatre turned back to the book.  
  
The yellow streak had highlighted 1 phone number, registered to Duo Maxwell. It must have been hard to find, as it was in the O section. Poor Q-man, having to read all those names, it was a good thing he could speed read.  
  
Ripping the page out of the book, Quatre walked over to the telephone in the kitchen wall. He then, slowly pressed each individual number, making sure he got it right.  
  
Beep! 1-800-666-3385  
  
Also known as 1-800-666-DEVL - Duo did have a sense of humour.  
  
The phone rang 4 times before the 'answering machine' came on. A very monotone voice began to speak.  
  
'The number you have reached is not available. Either you have pressed the wrong number, or you have been redirected here by accident. Please hang up and try your call again.'  
  
The voice stopped speaking, but Quatre could still hear breathing on the other end. It was faint, but it was there.  
  
'Heero!' Quatre shouted into the phone.  
  
'Heero please answer! I need to speak with Duo!'  
  
'Quatre?' Heero's voice sounded surprised.  
  
'What are you doing phoning here? Shouldn't you be with Trowa? Is everything okay, what's wrong?'  
  
There was laughing on the other end.  
  
'What Hee-chan, you mean you don't know? I thought you knew everything!'  
  
Unbeknownst to Quatre, Heero rolled his eyes heavenward. 'God give me strength.' He thought. Contrary to what some people thought, Heero was not a devil. He was an angel - of war to be precise. But, like Wufei knew, the Underworld did tend to give one a tan. So instead of the usual white wings and pale visage, Heero had beautiful crimson wings, and a deeply tanned face.  
  
'Well, sorry Quatre, but Duo had to go introduce more people to Hell. But he did tell me to give you this message.'  
  
There was a click, and Heero's voice vanished. There was silence for a few seconds before The God of Death's cheerful, vibrant voice came on.  
  
'Q-man! How are ya buddy? Well, other than the little problem I witnessed you having, that is! The truth is Q-man, is that you truly wished to become a boy, and my magic cannot over-ride something like that. I hate to say it, but there is nothing I can do . . .  
  
'Another thing, I believe that if you really tried, you could make Trowa like, or even love you - no matter what you looked like. That's how we became friends, isn't it? When you first say me, I was in bad shape; you couldn't even see I even vaguely looked human. Remember how you beat off the other demons who beat me up, and then took care of me until I could go back to Hell. Even once you knew who I was, a lesser devil, you believed in me, and then I got this job as a God. I owed you everything for that.  
  
'Whatever you put your mind to, you will succeed at, I believe in you. Please don't let me down, buddy!'  
  
Quatre could almost feel the sunny smile. I gave him courage, and melted away all his anger. Then he heard the next bit of the message.  
  
'Sorry 'bout this Q-man, but you will have to go to school. There is no other way to meet up with him. I sent all your school supplies to Milliardo. He'll deliver them later today. Anyway, buddy, have fun! And if Hee-chan and I ever get bored, we'll visit you in school! Okay? Good!  
  
'Oh, and one other thing before I go. It may be near the beginning of the year, but you still have a lot of catching up to do. As soon as you hang up, the textbooks will be waiting for you outside your door. Goodbye! And always remember, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find my number!'  
  
Then, there was happy laughter, for a moment before it faded into the dial tone. Hanging up the phone, Quatre heard a knock at the door, and when he opened it . . .  
  
Let's just say a mountain was too small a word.  
  
Quatre sighed and went to work, dragged box after box of books that everyone was expected to have already read. Since Quatre had never gone to school, he needed to catch up just a bit.  
  
20 minutes later the boxes were all in. And Quatre couldn't decide what to read first, they all looked to boring!  
  
'Let's let fate decide, shall we.' He told me quietly, sat on the bed, then reached into a box . . .  
  
And pulled out a rather decrepit old book entitled, 'The Extended Lexicon of Math and Numerical Studies'  
  
Quatre sighed, and covered his face with his hand.  
  
Fate was so cruel.  
  
Author's Notes - Ya! The 2nd chapter is done! Um, this may sound a bit dumb, but can anyone help me put bold and italics on this thing? If you know how to, please e-mail me at ardism@rogers.com Thanx so much, and please tell me what you think of this story!!  
  
- Aquarius Nie - 


	3. Wufei looks different!

The BPG Part 3 - Wufei looks different!  
  
Quatre sighed wearily, and yawned. It had been a day since Duo's message, and Quatre had done nothing but read the endless supply of books for almost 20 hours straight. Believe me, it was boring!  
  
As Quatre finished the last page of his last book, his head was splitting from the information overload, and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Fate had something else in mind.  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
'Who is it?' The sleepy boy called. 'Maybe it's Duo, coming to visit me early!'  
  
'It's Milliardo, let me in.' the young man's voice was laboured, sounding as if he was carrying something heavy. 'Oh great, more books!' Quatre thought to himself unhappily, but got up none the less and went to open the door.  
  
The first thing to greet his face was a bright flash of platinum blond hair; the second was a scowling face. Growling angrily under his breath, Milliardo pushed his way into the apartment.  
  
'Milliardo, what's wrong?' Asked a concerned Quatre, closing the door, and making his way to his friend's side.  
  
'What's wrong?' He almost snarled, 'what's wrong is that I've had to watch this stupid animal all day! Ouch!' The loud Ouch was emphasised with a loud snarl and another scratch on his hand from the small black creature nestled in Milliardo's arms. Feeling the grip on it lessen, the animal jumped to the ground, and curled up in a small ball. It soon began to purr, and dozed off.  
  
Quatre stared at the bundle on his floor. It had 2 perfect black ears on the top of his head, 4 little paws, and what looked like a very long tail.  
  
'You came to give me a cat?' he asked in surprise. 'But why? I don't need one.'  
  
'A cat? Indeed Quatre, look harder than that!' Said the disgruntled man, and he nudged the so-called cat with a toe.  
  
In a blur of black, it's mouth fastened on to the offending foot and a vice- grip. The look on Milliardo's face seemed to say it was quite painful. Reaching down, he grabbed it by the scruff of its neck, pulled it off his foot, and presented it to Quatre.  
  
Quatre was right about what he had seen, but there was more. The little creature had not one, but two long tails, which were now curling around Milliardo's arm. He also had sharp, very sharp, looking teeth, and extremely long claws. He seemed to be smiling at Quatre, and watching its small red tongue flick across those sharp teeth was unnerving.  
  
'This is a were-cat.' Milliardo proclaimed, as he plopped it into Quatre's arms, where it immediately began to purr again. 'But you know him as Wufei.'  
  
'Wufei?' He looked down at the were-cat, who, in turn, winked at him and then resumed purring.  
  
'Yes, he was changed to that form in a rather amusing accident, involving an abandoned brimstone pool. Want to hear about it?'  
  
'Sure . . . but first, why don't you sit down? Wufei doesn't seem to like you much, so I can see you have had your hands full! You must be very tired.'  
  
'I am, thanks.' He sat down on the bed quietly. 'Um, could I also have something to eat? Little Mister Grouch here, wouldn't let me have any food before I left this morning to take him to you.'  
  
'Sure, what would you like?' Quatre asked politely, sitting next to his friend, but holding the so-called 'grouch' away. Wufei looked riled up, sitting near the blond man; but that was quickly fixed when Quatre began to pet him.  
  
'Um, do you have any . . . ice cream?'  
  
'Ice cream? I thought you were too old for that?'  
  
'No one is too old for ice cream!' He laughed. 'And it's very hard to get anything other than liquid ice-anything down in Hell!'  
  
'I suppose so then. I'm lucky Duo installed this 'special fridge' in though. Thanks to it, I can have anything I want!'  
  
'Aru, Dru!' The angel and devil (us, the narrators that is) appeared. 'Please get some ice cream for Milliardo, Aru, any kind will do. Dru, please get Wufei some milk and . . .' He eyed Wufei's teeth, 'and some raw meat please.'  
  
As we flew away to 'complete our mission' Quatre noticed Milliardo giving him and odd look.  
  
'What? He has sharp teeth for a reason, and cats do like milk! Anyway, back to the matter at hand, literally. Please tell me what happened to Wufei!'  
  
'Well, I guess it started about an hour after you left for the mortal world, this world. Wufei was feeling quite lonely, and harassed of course by yours truly. Seriously, you don't know how much he relies on you for comfort. With you gone, he was really moody, and grouchy, so no one wanted to go near him. You know he really wanted to come with you, but the rules said he wasn't allowed - he wasn't old enough I guess, or hadn't helped enough people yet. So he decided to see if he could bypass the rules by changing his form.'  
  
'Changing his form! But only the more experiences angels are allowed to do that! It is so easy to do wrong . . .'  
  
'Exactly. That's what I told him, but he wouldn't listen. He took one of the older tunnels down to Hell, through the explosion cloud of a recently erupted volcano. But he seemed to have misjudged where he would land.'  
  
Quatre looked horrified. 'Not into the Brimstone Arc! He knows better than that! And most certainly not alone! The Brimstone Arc is so far away, that if you ran into trouble there, no one would reach you in time to help!'  
  
Milliardo looked grim as he took his ice cream from the recently arrived Aru. As he began to eat it, he continued his tale. 'Well, he wasn't really alone; I was following him to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble. But I guess he hadn't heard of the recent cat massacre in Hell . . .' Quatre looked blank.  
  
'I guess you haven't either. Well, I'll explain it all then. For the past month or so, someone has been tossing mortal cats into the brimstone pits underneath that volcano. Although it would kill the mortal cats (making it a massacre) they were immediately brought to Hell as sacred pets. As every experienced angel or devil knows, to complete the transformation ritual, you must soak in a pure brimstone pool for 5 minutes, all the time thinking about the creature you wished to transform into. Pure is the key word. It just so happened that one of the murdered cats had been shedding, quite a bit and when it was tossed in to that very pool, it had lost some of it's hair. Because the hair was polluting the pool, and as Wufei was thinking about becoming a human, the pool used both the ideas, and turned him into a were-cat.'  
  
'Wow, what a trip.' Quatre commented, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
'Yes it was! And unless I had been there when he got out, he never would have even noticed. You see, I flew over to help him get put of the pool, as it looked like he was having quite a bit of trouble flying. When I finally got him out, I noticed small black furry patches beginning to appear on his wings. I, of course, flew him directly to the nearest doctor.' He stopped for a moment to finish his ice cream.  
  
I shifted my position a bit on the bed when I noticed Wufei had vacated my lap. He was at the moment, licking the milk off his whiskers, while Aru and Dru scratched him behind the ears.  
  
Quatre was interrupted from his musings by the clatter of metal on china, a sign that Milliardo was done eating. Looking back towards him, I found Aru already taking away his bowl into the kitchen, where soon after I heard the cheery sound of Aru washing the dish and singing.  
  
'Anyway,' he continued yet again, 'I explained the situation to the doctor, a Miss Sally Po, I believe, and she told me what to expect in the next few weeks. It was funny, because the entire time, Wufei here was saying that nothing was wrong with him. The little black ears on his head made it kind of hard to believe him, if you know what I mean. Anyway, Sally told me that within the next few hours, Wufei would turn completely into the cat- like form. Then gradually, over the next couple days, he will learn to speak again, how to grow wings, how to walk upright in cat form, and finally turn human shaped - in that order. Of course, when he does turn into human form, he will still be able to turn back into a cat, which might be useful from time to time.'  
  
'That is amazing Milliardo! What a story, you must have had a really rough time then, huh?'  
  
'Darn right I did, right after we left Sally, I brought him to my place. And about 2 hours later, Wufei was a complete cat, with the few disfigurations you noticed of course. But anyway, the next day, this morning I guess, I took him to Heero, and he told me to go to you. So here I am, with Wufei, who I am now giving to you. Anyway, it is now way past my scheduled departure time, so I really must be going.' Standing up, he walked to the door, and pulled it open.  
  
'Later! Oh, wait, before I forget. Sally said that Wufei is battling the cat part of his form at the moment, so he might get really cuddly. But don't mind that, treat him as you would any cat, right? Okay, now it is time to go. Have fun Wufei, thanks for the ice-cream Quatre!' And with that, Milliardo snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
  
Aru, who had come back from the kitchen some time ago, flew over and shut the door, before returning to collect the abandoned milk saucer and meat plate. Dru flew into the kitchen to help wash them.  
  
Quatre remained deep in thought for a while, before he felt something wrap around his arm. Looking down, he saw Wufei's tail clenched around his trapped appendage, and saw the were-cat starting to nod off.  
  
'Hey,' Wufei opened his eyes and glanced up to the cheery, but tired face above him. 'I guess I'm not the only one tired, hmm? What do you say we all go to sleep.'  
  
And with that, Quatre called Aru and Dru back to his shoulders, where they promptly disappeared, picked Wufei up with his spare hand and placed him on the floor. Then he lifted to covers off the bed, and got in. As he was beginning to fall asleep, he heard a small purring noise, and felt the were- cat jump onto the sleeping mortal's back. He smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep . . . 


End file.
